1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window frame, more particularly to a sliding-type window frame having a top jamb member with sliding tracks which are disengageable from a window panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sliding-type window frame 1 is shown to include top and bottom jamb members 14, 15 spaced from each other in a longitudinal direction for slidable mounting of outer and inner window panels 12, 13 and a window screen 11. In order to achieve a waterproofing effect, the bottom jamb member 15 has a water baffle 151 which is twice as high as an inner rail 152 that, in turn, is disposed higher than an outer rail 153. A drawback results in that the outer window panel 12 must be loaded or unloaded before the inner window panel 13 due to the higher water baffle 151. Thus, the operator has to work from the inside of the window through a limited passage opening of the window frame, due to the presence of the inner window panel 13. This results in inconveniences and can increase the risk of dropping of the window panels from the operator's hands.